The True Meaning of Christmas
by jremme
Summary: Hodgins goes home with Zach for the holidays and finds that there's more to Christmas than he originally thought. Just a little something to put me in the spirit and give me an excuse to write about my fave character: Zach! NOW COMPLETE.
1. December 21

**A/N: In an attempt to get into the elusive Christmas spirit, I am going to post a Christmas fic. I was, as usual, inspired on the drive to class. I have no idea what brought it on, however, which made me curious. To all the other authors out there: Where does inspiration usually hit you? Also, since I want to finish this before Christmas, I'll be focusing on it a bit more, so those reading P&P and/or Coed, please be patient with me if updates slow or cease for awhile. I'm intending this one to be short, so hopefully that'll happen. Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

**The True Meaning of Christmas**

**Chapter 1: December 21st**

Zach was anxious to leave work that day. Normally, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but today was the day he would catch the bus to head home for Christmas. He couldn't wait to see everyone. He had spoken with his mother that morning, assuring her that all was ready and that he would be careful. She had sounded unconvinced, as she had every year since he'd left home.

He glanced up from his work as he heard a noise. Hodgins had just slammed his cell phone down on the table, his face radiating frustration.

"Something wrong?" Zach asked.

"You're very observant Zach. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"It's a characteristic that has often been associated with me, yes. Care to share?"

"Not really," he said, but continued anyway. "I was set to fly to Sweden, but all the flights are cancelled. Something's going on over there. Now I'm stuck here. Flights elsewhere are booked."

"I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be. It's not gonna stop me from enjoying the holiday with my good buddy Jack Daniels and a lap dance or two."

"Such activities aren't synonymous with the holidays."

"You got a better idea?"

Zach thought. He looked over at Booth and Brennan. Booth had been trying to convince her all day to spend Christmas with him and Parker. She looked like she was starting to consider the offer. Angela had already left to spend the holidays with her father.

"_No one should be alone for Christmas_," Zach thought, decision made. Out loud, he said, "You can come home with me and spend the holiday with my family and myself."

"What?"

"I was speaking clearly and at an appropriate volume; I'm guessing you heard me perfectly."

"I did, but, are you sure? Your family won't mind?" Not that he was considering going, but…

"One more person won't matter."

"I don't know Zach."

"Really, it's ok. You'll just have to get a bus ticket at the station."

"What? Oh, no. If I'm going from here to Michigan, we're driving."

Zach had to admit the prospect of not being cooped up on a bus for an extended period of time was very appealing. "So, you'll come?"

"I didn't say that."

"You shouldn't be alone for Christmas Hodgins; no one should."

"Dr. Brennan will be," Hodgins pointed out.

Overhearing, Booth shared his victory with them. "Not this year. Bones has finally agreed to spend Christmas day with me and Parker."

Hodgins looked to Brennan for confirmation. She nodded. "After countless hours of prodding and pleading."

"It'll be fun Bones, trust me. Do you even have a stocking? You can bring it over Christmas Eve and hang it with ours. Then, when you come over the next morning, maybe you'll find something in it from Santa." He shot her a grin, which elicited a shake of her head and a return grin.

"No, I don't have a stocking. And Santa? Booth, you don't…"

"Ok, leaving now. Good night all!" And with that, he turned and left, a bounce in his step.

Zach turned back to Hodgins.

"Just go, Dr. Hodgins," Brennan prompted. "I'm sure Zach's family would be happy to have you."

"Fine. Let's get going then. I need to pack before we go. Are you all packed?"

"Yes. I've been ready for days. My parents kept my old room as I left it. You can stay in there with me until Christmas Eve."

"What's Christmas Eve?"

"You'll see."

"Great. I love surprises," Hodgins said dryly.

"Good bye Dr. Brennan. Merry Christmas!" Zach called as he headed out the door.

"Bye Zach! Merry Christmas to you too. And you, Dr. Hodgins." After they left, she headed to her office to close up for the day, a hot cup of tea and a book waiting for her in her apartment.

After Hodgins packed, he had their luggage loaded into a car, and he and Zach hit the road.

"Thank you for driving Hodgins."

"No problem. There was no way I was taking the bus. How can you put up with it?"

Zach shrugged. "It's not the most perfect mode of transportation, but it gets me where I need to go. Speaking of which, do you know where you're going?"

"That's what GPS is for. Give me your address."

They'd been on the road for a couple of hours, when Zach looked over at Hodgins.

"I need to stop next time we're near a rest stop."

"No you don't."

"Oh, but I do. I won't take long."

"But we just got started! I wanted to put some road behind us. Didn't your mother ever tell you to go before you leave?"

"Yes, but I didn't need to go before we left. Now, I do."

"Fine, there's one at the next exit."

"Thank you. When are we going to stop for the night?"

"When I get tired."

"How about ten?"

"Sure Zach. Ten."

He pulled into the parking lot of the rest stop, and Zach got out, power walking to the restrooms. Hodgins followed at a more leisurely pace, scanning a map of the United States to see exactly how far they had to travel. Late tomorrow, they should be there. Well, if he had anything to say about it. On the other hand, if Zach had to stop every two hours, they might not make it in time for Christmas.

Once they were back in the car, Zach handed him a CD. "Can you play this please?"

Hodgins looked at the disc. "What is it?"

"Just some Christmas music. To put you in the spirit."

"Christmas music started playing shortly after Halloween. Any spirit I had was trampled on by Christmas starting before Thanksgiving."

"Then you need more." He gestured to the CD player, and Hodgins slid the disc in with a dramatic sigh. His head smacked against the back of the seat as the first song began playing.

"Grandma got run over by a Reindeer?"

"It's a Christmas song. All the Addys know it."

"Even you?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

Zach sang along with the song, proving that he did, in fact, know all the words. The next song began to play.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. Monster Mash?"

"Oops. I guess this is the Addy holiday CD mix, not the Christmas CD."

"Your family makes holiday CDs?"

"Yes. Christmas is the most important one though. My mother is very enthusiastic when it comes to Christmas. She'll put you in the spirit."

He tapped his hand on his knee to the beat of 'Monster Mash', humming along with the chorus. When the theme song for 'The Addams Family' began playing both Hodgins and Zach snapped their fingers along with it.

"I believe 'Jingle Bells' is next," Zach said, and he was right.

At five minutes to ten, Hodgins turned onto the nearest exit and from there turned into the nearest hotel. "Ok, I've had enough holiday cheer for one night. Let's check in and get some sleep. I'll pay for your room."

"Wouldn't it be cheaper to share one?" Zach wasn't totally against the idea of having his own room, but he enjoyed his friendship with Hodgins and this little road trip was a good opportunity for some male bonding.

"That doesn't matter."

"Please Hodgins. You're already driving. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of your financial status. Although I suppose I could pay you back."

"No, that's ok. We can share, I guess." Hodgins said. He didn't want Zach to feel like he owed him anything. They got a room and settled in.

"May I have the bed by the wall?" Zach asked.

"Do I wanna know why?"

"Because that's where my bed is located in my room at home and above your garage."

"Sure, if that's what you want." Hodgins relaxed under the blankets of the other bed and looked over at Zach once he was settled as well. "Why do you still call Michigan home, but the place you're at most of the year is just 'above my garage'?"

Zach stared at the ceiling a moment before answering. "Because, although I consider you and the rest of the team a sort of family, my blood family is in Michigan. Have you ever heard the saying 'Home is where the Heart is?"

Hodgins nodded.

"Well, my heart is in Michigan, with them."

"Ok; I get that."

"Good night Hodgins."

"Good night Zach."

**A/N: If I stay on the ball with this story and I get enough prompting from readers, I've been toying with the idea of a short companion piece to this one, involving Brennan's Christmas with Booth and Parker. Let me know if you'd be interested, and also what you thought of this chap. Hopefully, it'll work out time wise. Thanks for reading!**


	2. December 22

**A/N: Ok, here's how it's gonna go. I toyed with going back and forth between Hodgins and Zach and Brennan and Booth in this piece but I just wanna do a companion piece after I finish this one so I can focus on one or the other. Originally, I wasn't gonna do anything with Brennan and Booth at all, just the bit of filler I stuck into the beginning, but thought that, despite the fact that I think the Brennan/Booth Christmas has been done (wonderfully) time and time again, I would take a crack at it anyway. Plus, those who reviewed wanted it, and I am at their mercy. So, expect that after I finish up this one. Thanks also for the responses. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: December 22**

Hodgins awoke to Zach's face staring into his own.

"Ugh, that's a complete and unwelcome turnaround from my dreams," he muttered, shoving Zach's face away from his own. He noticed Zach was dressed for the day and ready to go. He spared a glance at the clock before rolling away from it. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm eager to hit the road."

"Too eager, if you ask me."

"Please get up Hodgins. We cut down a tree tomorrow and I don't want to miss that."

"You won't. I had planned on getting there tonight."

"We still have quite a ways to go."

"I know you know how I drive. Don't worry about it."

"Speaking of the way you drive, I worry more about that. Excessive speeds can be dangerous. Which is why I want to get an early start."

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not until you get up."

"I thought as much." Hodgins sat up and stretched, rising slowly from the bed and grabbing clean clothes on the way to the bathroom. "Give me 45 minutes."

"I can do that."

"I wasn't giving you another option. Unless you wanna hitchhike the rest of the way."

"Hitchhiking is dangerous. The statistics say that…" Hodgins tuned him out, turning on the hot water for the shower.

Just under an hour later, they were checked out of the hotel and back on the road, with Zach's Christmas music blaring in Hodgins' ears.

"I need some regular music Zach."

"No!" Zach was adamant. "You need to hear Christmas music to get into the spirit of the holidays."

Hodgins scowled.

"Maybe you should sing. That always helps me."

"I am not gonna sing…what is that, anyway? Up on the Housetop?"

"Yes. What about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?"

"No, Zach. You can keep the music on if you feel you must, but I'm not gonna sing."

"You should. Along with getting you in the spirit, it's also good preparation for when we go Christmas Caroling."

"Christmas Caroling?" Hodgins wasn't sure he'd heard Zach right.

"Yes. Every year, the Addy family goes Christmas Caroling around town. It's fun and we get hot cocoa afterwards. We do it after decorating the tree."

"Well, I'm not an Addy, therefore I'm exempt."

"Technically, my brothers and sisters-in-law aren't either, and they go. You're more than welcome to go. In fact, my mother will insist."

"I can't wait."

"Me either," Zach replied, not picking up on Hodgins' sarcasm.

The closer they got to Michigan, the more excited Zach seemed to get. Hodgins wondered how everyone else was doing. Angela was probably hanging out with her dad and Brennan and Booth were probably doing… whatever it was Brennan and Booth did. And he was stuck in a car with a guy who literally started bouncing up and down in his seat as they passed the 'Welcome to Michigan' sign.

"They're expecting us. They'll all be out to greet us," Zach informed.

"How'd they know exactly when we were coming? Some super secret Addy sense that allows you all to keep track of each other at all times?" Hodgins chuckled to himself at the thought.

"No," Zach answered seriously. "I called from the last rest stop we stopped at."

Oh. That was a little more mundane. "The Addy sense would have been cooler."

"Cool perhaps, but impossible."

Hodgins would have known which house was Zach's even before the GPS told him. There were about a million (well, maybe that was overstating it a bit) people gathered on the front lawn of the large farmhouse, lit up with Christmas decorations, so many, in fact, that it was borderline tacky. When the car stopped and Zach and Hodgins got out, a cheer went up from the majority of those gathered and they ran as one to Zach, enveloping him in hugs.

It was as though they'd just returned victorious from battle. Hodgins was a little apprehensive now. They hadn't taken notice of him yet, but it was only a matter of time. He took a step back.

Zach pulled away from an older woman who must have been his mother and introduced Hodgins with a wave of his hand. "This is my friend and colleague Dr. Jack Hodgins."

A chorus of 'nice to meet yous' and 'hellos' met Hodgins' ears. He shook hands with Zach's mother and father, Janet and Mark, but that was as far as the introductions went.

"You probably wouldn't remember all their names," Zach told him.

"Got that right."

A boy of about 14 smirked at Hodgins. "Hodgins is a funny name."

"Ryan," Janet cautioned him.

"Yea, well, so's Addy," Hodgins retorted, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. He glanced at the rest of the family. "No offense."

"Let's get inside," Janet suggested, ushering her children and grandchildren to the door. She looked over at one of Zach's older sisters and her husband. "Rachel, why don't you and Blake grab Zach and Jack's luggage?" She smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh my, that rhymes." Once they were gathered in the entry way, removing coats and boots, she turned to Zach. "Why don't you show Jack your room so he can get settled. I'll have Rachel and Blake bring your bags in there."

"Thanks Mom. I've missed you." Zach gave his mother another hug.

"I've missed you too sweetheart. Now, go. I'm sure Jack could use some rest after the drive."

Zach led the way through the throng of people, now clustered around a fireplace where Mark was in the process of getting a fire going. Several of the younger children had wandered to the windows and were breathing on the glass and drawing little pictures. A cat lay perched on the windowsill. It was very picturesque. Hodgins half expected to turn around and find someone in the corner, painting a portrait of the scene.

Zach's room was at the end of the hall. "My nephew, Tucker, will be sharing with us. He's 7. There'd be more, but my room's the smallest."

"Thank god," Hodgins muttered, unsure how even the three of them would fit in the room comfortably.

"You can put your bag in the closet. Tucker will sleep on the floor next to my bed and you can sleep in front of the door. Will that work for you?"

"Sure."

"Good. Put your bag away so we get back downstairs. Dad's probably got the fire going by now." He waited for Hodgins to stuff his bag in the already full closet, and then the two made their way downstairs where everyone was hovering around a roaring fire.

Zach's face lit up at the sight and he sank to the floor between what Hodgins guessed were two of his brothers. A blanket was thrown around him and he turned to Hodgins and patted a place in front of him. Hodgins sighed and sat down on the floor, a little shocked when a blanket was thrown around him as well. A grin crossed his face. He was starting to see what Zach liked so much about coming here for Christmas.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! I may update again tomorrow or Friday, one of the two. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. December 23

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! I appreciate it. I am now, finally, in the Christmas spirit!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3: December 23**

Hodgins was awoken at seven in the morning by the door repeatedly shoving against him. He groaned and rolled over to see Zach's nephew, Tucker, trying to open the door.

"What are you doin' kid?"

"I need to use the bathroom," Tucker replied, then began dancing around as if to illustrate. "Bad."

"Then just ask, instead of bruising me." Hodgins got up and moved aside so Tucker could exit. Once the boy was gone, he turned to Zach. If he couldn't get back to sleep, why should Zach get to remain in dreamworld?

"Zach, hey Zach, wake up."

Zach's eyes popped open and he sat up immediately. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"How should I know? You tell me."

A peek at his alarm clock told Zach that no, it was too early for breakfast. "We have another hour. We eat at eight with Mom, Dad, and everyone else over twenty one years of age."

"You eat in order by ages?"

"Yes. There isn't enough room at the dining room table for everyone otherwise."

"That table's huge though."

"Not huge enough. The people under twenty one eat at nine. We eat at eight. I'm going to see if one of the bathrooms is free. You can shower and change after I'm through."

Hodgins waved a hand in acknowledgement. "Fine."

After the ordeal that was breakfast, Zach helped feed the younger members of his family, then approached Hodgins. "I need to do some Christmas shopping. I was wondering if you wanted to drive to the mall in town. We just need to be back by late afternoon so we go cut down a tree."

"Sure, why not? I got my own shopping to do." After Zach said his good-byes, they were off. Upon arriving at the mall, they separated at Zach's insistence, and Hodgins wandered the mall, thinking of what to get Zach and what to get his family. He had to get them something; after all, they'd taken him in for the holiday. He thought of something easily enough, but was stuck on what to get Zach. He was pondering different options when his phone rang. He opened it, recognizing Brennan's number.

"Hello? Dr. Brennan, hey…yea, everything's fine here. What's up? You need what? I don't know. Angela suggested what?! I agree…totally ridiculous…Yea, I know I'm a guy but that doesn't mean I know what another guy would like…I know what _I'd_ like…I'm thinking. Just get him a tie…guys like him can never have too many…or how about a book? Booth reads, doesn't he? I can't think of anything else…Parker? I don't know…you did what?! You keep fading out. The signal here sucks, and while we're on the subject of gifts, what do you think I should get for Zach?"

Before she could answer, the static from the phone forced him to hang up. Yikes. If he'd heard her correctly through the white noise, Brennan was going to have her work cut out for her to fix what she'd said. He shook his head. That woman did not know how to act around other people sometimes, especially when it came to kids. There were some things you just didn't take away from a kid, no matter if they were being led on or not. There was more to life than fact. You had to have fun and imagination too. Plus, it wasn't her place. Then it clicked. Fun. He knew just what to get Zach.

Late that afternoon, after they'd driven back to Zach's house and had stuffed numerous bags and boxes into the overflowing closet, it was time to go cut the tree. Zach, his dad, and his brothers all headed out the door, with Hodgins following behind. The farmhouse rested on the edge of a forest, part of the property, and Zach explained to Hodgins that there was always at least one perfect tree.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air grew even colder, if that was possible. Hodgins, despite his knowledge of such things, wasn't sure it was. He rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to warm them and tried to think warm thoughts as the group trudged through the snow on their quest to find the perfect Christmas tree. As it happened, one of Zach's brothers found it, and Hodgins had to admit, it did look pretty good.

The four that had axes took turns chopping while the rest watched. Hodgins stomped his feet and then began walking in a circle, anything just to stay moving. Maybe if he kept moving, he wouldn't freeze. Once the tree was down, they pulled it toward the house, picking it up and carrying it as a group so it wouldn't drag on the ground and collect snow. Hodgins joined Zach at the end and grasped a handful of branches, ignoring the pine needles that poked through his thin gloves. He really should have packed warmer gloves.

After the tree was inside and set up, decorating began in earnest. The only ones who didn't take part were Zach's parents and a couple of older siblings. They busied themselves with preparing dinner. The shorter children decorated the bottom half, and the taller, older ones, trimmed the top half. It was all very organized, and Hodgins couldn't help but wonder if it had always been like that or if there had been total chaos in prior years. Zach looked up from placing brightly colored ornaments on the tree and glanced at Hodgins, who was observing the action.

"Join in Hodgins."

"Nah, it's a family thing."

"And you're my family. A different kind maybe, but still family." He held out an ornament to Hodgins. "Help decorate. We're almost finished."

Hodgins took the shiny red spiral ornament and looked the tree up and down, trying to spot a blank space. They were few and far in between. When he finally located one, he hung the ornament up and grinned at Zach. "That felt pretty good. Are there any more?"

"I'm afraid not. But it sounds like dinner's almost ready. Afterwards, we'll drive into town and go caroling."

Dinner was done much like breakfast. They ate in shifts, oldest to youngest. After everyone was done and leftovers were put away, people drifted to the entryway where the coats and hats were hung on numerous hooks and began to bundle up.

"I cannot believe there was still food left!" Hodgins exclaimed pulling on his coat. "You people really outdo yourselves."

"Well, if you can't outdo yourself at Christmas, when can you?" Janet asked with a smile, tying a scarf around a little girl's neck. "Everyone ready?"

At the simultaneous nodding of heads, she led the way out to the cars. Everyone piled into several vehicles. Hodgins opted to drive himself and once in the driver's seat of his car, found Zach in the passenger's seat and Tucker in the back.

"You'd better not wet your pants while you're in my car Tucker," Hodgins warned.

"I'm seven, not three," came the indignant reply.

The cars stopped in front of a two story house shining with Christmas lights. Zach got out, telling Hodgins, "We stop at the same houses every year. There are seven of them."

They gathered in front of the door, and Mark knocked. When the door was answered, the whole family burst into 'Santa Claus is comin' to Town'. Hodgins, listening to Zach belt out the words next to him, tried hard to recall them himself, but only ended up mumbling the majority. He felt ridiculous, but Zach and his family seemed to be having a great time. From there, it was 'Frosty the Snowman', which Hodgins did actually remember, maybe because he felt as though he were turning into Frosty himself.

By the time they reached the third house, it was snowing, and Hodgins was shivering. He was the only one doing so. He observed the people standing around him, noting that they were all close together, sharing body heat, while he was standing on the periphery. Desperate to get warm, he edged closer to Zach and his siblings, who welcomed him into the fold. From there, it got better and Hodgins warmed up.

The drive back was slow due to the falling snow, and Hodgins cranked the heat up in the car, feeling warmth drift back into his cold fingers and toes. And, oh, how good did that steaming cup of hot cocoa feel in his hands, sitting in front of another roaring fire, surrounded by Zach and people he barely knew. He sipped at the cocoa and took the bag of marshmallows when it was passed to him.

Aside from the cold, caroling hadn't been so bad. The people they'd sang to had seemed to genuinely enjoy it and the family had even taken a request or two from their audiences. Hodgins was convinced that there wasn't a Christmas song in existence that Zach and his family didn't know. Staring into the fire, he discovered that he actually couldn't wait to see what happened tomorrow. Christmas Eve.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Only two more chapters to go and then I'll start the companion piece. I hope you're all curious about what happens with Brennan, Booth, and Parker! I'll post the Christmas Eve chapter on Monday I think, unless RL kicks in. **


	4. December 24

**A/N: Here we are at Christmas Eve already (in the fic!). It's snowing like crazy here, which makes me feel even more Christmas-y. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: December 24**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hodgins groaned and swiped out to his left, striking Tucker's shin.

"I know we had this conversation yesterday morning, but I'll say it again. If you need me out of the way, please ask instead of hitting me with the door!"

"You're scary," Tucker replied as Hodgins moved aside to let him out.

"I am not! You haven't seen scary." He looked over at Zach, sleeping peacefully, and called out grouchily. "Zach! Get up!"

After lunch, Zach informed Hodgins that today they would play in the snow, as per family tradition. "Except in 2001 and 2005," he amended. "There wasn't enough snow on the ground those years."

"I do not _play_ in the snow," Hodgins retorted, injecting as much dignity into his voice as he could.

"It'll be fun Hodgins. We build snowmen, make snow angels, and have a snowball fight."

An evil grin overtook Hodgins' face. "Snowball fight, huh? I think I could make an exception for a snowball fight." Images of bombarding Zach with white spheres of tightly packed snow while he cried for mercy invaded Hodgins' mind.

"Good. Be ready in two hours. I'm going to wrap gifts so don't enter my bedroom please."

"No problem." Hodgins had wrapping of his own to do. The wrapping station at the mall had been overrun with people and after waiting in line between parents overburdened with children's toys, he'd given up and opted to do the wrapping himself. So, he found himself in one of the Addy's bathrooms, the only place he could get a little privacy. There were people everywhere!

He wrapped Zach's gift and the gift for the family and eyed his handiwork. The family gift was fine; easy enough since it was small and flat, but Zach's was covered in scotch tape and he'd used too much wrapping paper and the dull scissors he'd used had created a jagged line where the paper had been cut, now covered by too much clear tape. Hodgins scoffed. It was harder than it looked. He slapped a bow and a gift tag on it, looked at it again, and added a few more bows for good measure. Truly a work of art. Angela would be proud. Or nauseated. He wasn't sure which.

Having finished he made his way down to the basement where the tree sat and placed both gifts underneath. Zach's were already there and he noticed one for him, perfectly wrapped in brightly colored Christmas paper. He glared at the immaculate wrapping job. "Lousy Zach." He picked up his gift. It was heavy, flat and square shaped. Oh God. It better not be a book. That would be so typical of Zach. Oh well, it was the thought that counted, and he was happy Zach had even bothered.

Thirty minutes later found Hodgins outside in the Addy's backyard, waiting for everyone else to come out. He heard snowpants and shouting coming from the other side of the small hill, and there they were, Zach among them. His parents and a couple of older siblings took charge of the little ones, getting them started with snow angels and snowmen. The rest began to pick sides for what Hodgins anticipated would be the snowball fight to end all snowball fights. He got chosen to be on one team, Zach on the other.

Hodgins rubbed his cold hands together gleefully. This was going to be fun. Zach could barely throw. He'd cream him. The cold would be well worth it. Both sides began to make missiles, and Hodgins joined his team in earnest. Once a small mountain of snowballs had been made, the captains met in the middle, between the two teams.

After deciding that peace wasn't an option and hostilities would have to ensue, both captains returned to their teams, counted down from ten, and then the fight was on.

Hodgins quickly concluded that Zach's inability to throw must include all objects _except_ for snowballs. He hurled them like a pro baseball player, and Hodgins was on the receiving end of more than a few. Too many, to be precise. He seemed to be an easy target for the other side in general, getting pelted over and over; so much so, that he didn't have much time to throw any missiles of his own. He managed to get in three or four shots, and wasn't even sure if they connected with anyone.

Finally, when all the missiles were used, save one that Hodgins was saving especially for Zach, the fighting ceased. The younger kids were already inside, and Hodgins caught up with Zach.

"Zach!"

"Yes Hodgins?"

"You never told me you could throw like that!"

"You never asked."

"Well, stop a sec; I've got something for you." Hodgins stopped a ways away from Zach and waited for him to turn around. As soon as he did, Hodgins whipped out the snowball he'd saved and threw.

Zach ducked, and the ball narrowly missed his head, colliding with the outside wall of the house.

"Ahhh!! No!!!" Hodgins fumed. That was it. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He picked up a handful of snow and stalked toward Zach, grabbing him by the collar and stuffing the snow down his coat before he had a chance to run inside. "This is for targeting me unmercifully during the fight and not getting what you dished out."

Zach yelped as the cold snow collided with his neck, but recovered quickly. "I suppose I may have deserved that."

"Damn right, you did. Now we're even."

After the dinner shifts had ended, everyone gathered in front of the TV in the basement.

"Now what's going on?" Hodgins asked.

"Now we watch 'How the Grinch stole Christmas', 'A Charlie Brown Christmas', 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer', and 'It's a Wonderful Life'".

"All that? That'll take us past midnight."

"Exactly. We all fall asleep down here on Christmas Eve. I, for one, have never seen the ending of 'It's a Wonderful Life', and I don't know that anyone of us has. We always fall asleep before it ends."

"Sounds…odd, but ok." Hodgins settled down on the floor amongst Zach and his relations and sat through Christmas special after Christmas special. He even tried to mumble along when everyone sang along to the Christmas music featured in the specials. He hadn't seen any of them in a long time. He never made it to the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life', because, like everyone else, he fell asleep before the end, wrapped in a blanket and surrounded by people.

**A/N: I really hope everyone's enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! It gives me warm fuzzies! Please leave a response if the feeling takes you. The conclusion will be posted…prolly on Thursday. Thank you!**


	5. December 25

**A/N: Well, here we are at the end. I'll be starting the companion piece either later today or tomorrow, depending on life and my mood. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: December 25**

The next morning, Hodgins was startled out of sleep, not by Tucker, but by the sound of an air horn blaring throughout the basement. "Oh my God," he muttered. It was early, he knew that much.

"Present time!" Mark and Janet chorused together. Everyone moved in front of the tree so fast it made Hodgins' head spin. Zach remained beside him.

"What time is it Zach?"

"Six-thirty. We open presents at the same time every year."

"Of course you do. Why the air horn?"

"It's effective in getting everyone up."

"No kidding." Hodgins dragged his still tired body over to the tree, where the younger children were already busy unwrapping their gifts. "You unwrap by age too?"

"Yes. It's a good system." They watched as the pile of discarded wrapping paper grew and grew and then it was the adults' turn. Zach handed Hodgins his gift. "I hope you like it."

Hodgins tore off the wrapping paper, and, as expected, found a book. It was a book on Sweden, filled with full color pictures and information on the country's history, culture, and major cities.

"Wow Zach! Thanks!"

"I just figured since you didn't get to go, this would be the next best thing."

Hodgins flipped through the book and shot Zach a smile. "It's great." He handed Zach a package. "Here's yours."

Zach eyed the wrapping job and gave Hodgins a confused look. "You seem to have gotten a bit carried away with the tape. And the bows."

"I was going for festive."

"I don't think I can open it with all that tape."

"Don't be a wuss. Try."

Zach removed the bows and dug his fingernails into the paper, trying to get through the layers of tape. After a couple of minutes he gave up, and ran upstairs, returning with a pair of scissors. He cut through the tape covered paper to reveal a Nintendo DS game system and three games.

"Coral pink?" he asked, frowning at the color.

"It was the only color they had left. Sorry. Maybe you can get a case or something to cover that up. Look at the games."

Zach took each game in turn, looking at the cover. There was Brain Age, Chinese Language Coach, and…

"Guitar Hero?"

"Don't knock it until you try it. I figured I'd throw one fun game in there with the educational ones."

Zach smiled and stacked the games and system into a neat pile. "Thank you Hodgins."

"You're welcome."

"Wow! A DS!" One of Zach's brothers swooped in and grabbed the pile Zach had made, putting Brain Age and Chinese Language Coach back as soon as he saw what they were and making off with the system and Guitar Hero.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Zach raced up the stairs after him. Hodgins shook his head. Zach was different around his family. This was further proven by sounds of a scuffle upstairs.

"Oh, dear," Janet muttered and headed upstairs. Minutes later, a triumphant Zach came back downstairs, holding the stolen items.

"Problems?" Hodgins asked, amused as the other boy came down followed by his mother, neither of them looking too pleased.

"Nothing that a mature discussion and rational argument couldn't solve. And a little physical combat," Zach said with a little grin.

"Physical combat huh? Which you won? Your brother must be wimpier than you are!" Hodgins' mind conjured up the image of Zach and his brother, each with hands on either side of the DS, tugging back and forth and yelling 'mine' at each other.

"Jack?" He glanced up at Janet's voice. She and Mark handed him a wrapped gift. "This is from all of us. Thank you for joining in our Christmas celebration."

"Thank you for having me," Hodgins replied, accepting the gift. He unwrapped it, finding two CDs. He glanced at the handmade cover art. "The Addy holiday mix CD and the Addy Christmas CD. Excellent! Thank you!" He held up both CDs with a goofy smile on his face and Zach snapped a picture. Hodgins leaned in.

"That never gets developed."

Zach swallowed and nodded.

Hodgins handed the last gift to Janet and Mark. "This is for all of you. You guys have all been great."

Brushing aside a tear, Janet opened the small gift. It was a gift card to a nice restaurant in the mall. She handed it to Mark to look at. "Thank you so much Jack! It will be so nice to go out to eat as a family. We rarely get to do that."

"No problem."

Mark stared at the dollar amount on the card and looked at Hodgins. "You sure about that amount?"

"I'm sure. It's the least I can do."

Mark gave him a smile. "Thank you." He turned to the rest of the family, who chorused out a thank you as well.

The rest of the day was spent cooking and eating Christmas dinner and lounging around in the basement becoming acquainted with new gifts. Hodgins paged through his book on Sweden, admiring the glossy photographs. The sunset over Stockholm was especially beautiful. It really was a good gift. He checked on Zach, who was trying to play Guitar Hero.

"You gettin' it Zach?"

"I believe so. I think I might switch to Brain Age for a while though."

He seemed to like it. Good. Zach needed to chill out with a video game from time to time. It was good for him. Hodgins looked at his watch. Evening was beginning to set in. They should start for home.

"Zach? I think it's time for us to pack up and hit the road."

"Already?"

"Yea."

"Is there any way we could stay another day?"

"'Fraid not. Now let's go upstairs and pack."

They loaded up the car and there were many heartfelt good-byes between Zach and his family. Hodgins stood off to the side, feeling a little left out. That was until Janet came over and enveloped him in a huge hug. "Come back anytime you want to Jack. Anytime at all!"

"I will. You ready Zach?"

"Yes."

Before Hodgins could climb in the car his phone rang. It was Angela, wishing him a Merry Christmas.

"Hey Angela….Brennan called you?...How'd her situation pan out?…Good. I was worried for a second there when she called me in the mall. Listen, Zach and I need to get going…I'm in Michigan. I stayed with Zach and his family." He returned Angela's Merry Christmas and hung up the phone.

Once they were settled in the car and on the highway, Zach asked. "That was Angela on the phone?"

"Yea, she says Merry Christmas."

"What happened with Dr. Brennan? I heard you ask about her 'situation'."

Hodgins leaned back in his seat, turned down the radio, and began to tell Zach the story. "It all started the day we left, when she agreed to spend the holiday with Booth and Parker…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Stay tuned for the Brennan/Booth/Parker Christmas, coming soon!**


End file.
